memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
William Ross
William J. Ross was a senior Starfleet official in command of military operations during the Dominion War. As Vice Admiral, Ross commanded Starbase 375. He lead the Allied forces during the Battle of Cardassia, and presided over the signing of the Treaty of Bajor, which ended the war. Career As head of Starfleet forces during the Dominion War, Ross coordinated battle plans from Starbase 375. (DS9: "A Time to Stand"). Captain Bennet served as his adjutant during the early days of the war. When Bennet transferred to command the Seventh Tactical Wing, Ross assigned Captain Benjamin Sisko as his new adjutant, and gave command of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] to Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax. (DS9: "Behind the Lines"). He supported Benjamin Sisko's plan for Operation Return. (DS9: "Favor the Bold"). After Sisko refused to return the Reckoning Tablet to Bajor, Kai Winn Adami lodged a protest with Starfleet and Ross ordered Sisko to return it. (DS9: "The Reckoning") In late 2374, Ross presented Sisko with the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor for his actions in retaking Deep Space 9 and forcing the Dominion into temporary retreat. He then ordered Sisko to command the first strike into Dominion space in the First Battle of Chin'toka. General Martok made a promise with Ross and Sisko that in one year, they would defeat the Dominion and drink bloodwine in the Cardassian Central Command. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") After the Romulan Star Empire joined the war effort in 2374, Admiral Ross came to station Deep Space 9 to help with the establishment of a Romulan contingent on the front lines. (DS9: "Image in the Sand") After it was discovered that the Romulan Star Empire had established plasma torpedo launchers on the Bajoran moon Derna, Ross at first refused to get involved, as he felt it could destroy the Alliance with the Romulans. He later relented and told Senator Kimara Cretak to remove the weapons from Derna. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") Ross temporarily aided the covert Federation organization Section 31 in 2375. Ross helped Section 31 agents infiltrate the first Starfleet - Romulan conference on Romulus, and helped to place a mole at the highest levels of the Romulan government. (DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") Ross performed a wedding ceremony later that year on Deep Space 9 between Captain Sisko and Kasidy Yates. (DS9: "Til Death Do Us Part"). He delivered the [[USS São Paulo|USS São Paulo]] to the station in late 2375, following the destruction of the Defiant, and gave the orders that transferred command to Captain Sisko. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind"). During the Battle of Cardassia, Ross led the Starfleet wing of the assault fleet. Soon afterwards he presided over the signing of the Treaty of Bajor, and gave a speech to the delegates at the signing ceremony. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") According to "Articles of the Federation" Ross was forced to retire in 2380 after the President discovered his actions in the death of Min Zife Appendices Appearances *DS9: ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" ** "Til Death Do Us Part" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "When It Rains..." ** "The Dogs of War" ** "What You Leave Behind" See also *List of Starfleet admirals *Starfleet personnel (24th century) Apocrypha William Ross has become a popular character in various novels set after Deep Space Nine. He is a main character in the Articles of the Federation novel and has also been featured in Star Trek: Gateways, Star Trek: Titan . Ross, William Ross, William de:William Ross fr:William Ross